<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blissful Mornings by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563012">Blissful Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Mornings, Short &amp; Sweet, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, after war</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annette wakes up to find herself held tightly in Felix's arms.</p><p>Fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blissful Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroissant/gifts">Kroissant</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaChai/gifts">LunaChai</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_on_a_Staff/gifts">Star_on_a_Staff</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameHyde/gifts">MadameHyde</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to the four amazing authors I'm gifting this to, I have fallen down the Felannie rabbit hole and have no intentions of climbing out. Thanks a lot. -w-</p><p>This is my first work on the Archive, and I don't really have experience writing for just canon characters. I normally add OCs to the mix. Soo... yeah. We'll see how well this turns out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright sunlight filtered through the curtains of the Master Bedroom of the Fraldarius castle, stirring a small woman from her slumber. She slowly opens her eyes, immediately beginning to stretch. However, she found herself trapped in between a pair of strong arms. A gentle smile graced the woman's features as she brought her hand up to run her fingers through her lover's hair. The affectionate gesture caused the young man to stir, his arms tightening around the woman.</p><p>"Mmh... Annette?" he murmured, his voice heavy with sleep.</p><p>Annette giggled. "Morning. This is probably the first time you've slept until the sun rose, huh?" she teased, her fingers still running through his hair.</p><p>The ravenette grumbled, though he didn't move. "Shut up."</p><p>Annette giggled again, bringing a smile to the young man's face. "You know I'm just teasing, Felix. You don't need to be rude."</p><p>Felix unwrapped his arms from around her, sitting up. Missing his warmth instantly, Annette sat up as well, only to curl into his side.</p><p>"Tch. You're needy this morning," Felix scoffed, though his usually piercing amber eyes were soft.</p><p>"It's called being cold, you insufferable dimwit," Annette retorted, snuggling closer.</p><p>"Who's the one being rude now?" Annette looked up and glared at him, only to have him smirk at her. He leaned down and pressed his lips on her forehead, causing a blush to dust Annette's cheeks.</p><p>"Y-you little...!" Annette exclaimed, flustered. Felix just laughed and drew her closer into his side, wrapping an arm around her.</p><p>The lovers fell silent, listening to the birds chirping outside. Though Felix would complain about not having an opportunity to swing his sword anymore, he knows that peaceful mornings like this would always be his favorite thing to wake up to. With his adorable, singing lover in his arms, what else could he ask for? He sighed contently, using his free hand to trace circles on Annette's back.</p><p>Yeah, these mornings are definitely his favorite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When it says short and sweet, it means short and sweet!</p><p>I hope this didn't disappoint as a gift! Thank you for reading!! :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>